cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Maks
Maks (ang. Mac) – fikcyjna postać występująca w serialu Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, dubbingowany w polskiej wersji przez Kajetana, a później Benjamina Lewandowskich. Opis Historia left|100pxHistoria tego bohatera rozpoczyna się w odcinku Nowy dom Bloo, kiedy to jego mama, która uważa, że jest on już za duży na zmyślonego przyjaciela - każe mu wyrzucić go na ulicę. Maks słysząc to szuka sposobu na zachowanie swojego przyjaciela. Ostatecznie Bloo zostaje oddany do domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół, a Maks codziennie przychodzi do niego o godzinie trzeciej popołudniu. Chłopiec wymyślił swojego zmyślonego przyjaciela w wieku trzech latOdc. Moja droga Franko. Ma osiem lat, jednak w serialu jest mowa o jego kolejnych urodzinach (Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę'' oraz Bloo Superkolo i Wielki Twórca Wszystkich Rzeczy, czadowa uroczystość, na którą nie został zaproszony). Charakterystyka [[Plik:Maks na zmyślonym jednorożcu.png|thumb|right|240px|Maks na zmyślonym jednorożcu w odc. Nowy dom Bloo]]Maks jest ośmioletnim chłopcem, twórcą Bloo i zarazem jednym z głównych bohaterów serialu. Jego charakter można opisać jako zrównoważony, sympatyczny, pomocny, dojrzały i zazwyczaj przyjaźnie nastawiony do innych. Mimo swojego charakteru, jest raczej nielubiany przez kolegów w szkole. Pokazuje to głównie odcinek Papa kujonku!, gdzie za namową Bloo, postanawia się zmienić, aby zdobyć w szkole większe uznanie. Jednak po niedługim czasie sam dochodzi do tego, że powinien pozostać sobą. Maks jest bardzo inteligentny o czym świadczy fakt, że nieraz stara się powstrzymać niszczycielskie zapędy Bloo. O jego mądrości możemy się przekonać również między innymi w odcinku Poszukiwany Chudy, gdzie to on sam wpada na pomysł, kim jest twórca Chudego. Oprócz tego wykazuje talent dziennikarski, jak możemy się przekonać w odcinku Dziennikarz Bloo, gdzie to Maks, sam bez niczyjej pomocy, rozwiązuje tajemnicę Wujka Kieszonki. Cechuje go także wyjątkowo duża wyobraźnia. Sytuacja rodzinna w domu Maksa jest owiana tajemnicą. Nie wiadomo bowiem, co stało się z ojcem bohatera. W czasie serialu możemy poznać jedynie jego mamę i brata. Najprawdopodobniej, rodzice Maksa się rozwiedli. Co ciekawe jednak, charakter bohatera oparty jest na usposobieniu dorosłego Craiga McCrackena, który w wieku siedmiu lat przeżył śmierć swego taty. Tadek, jako starszy brat, często znęca się nad Maksem wszelakimi sposobami, zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie; sprawia mu to ogromną radość. Jego mama, jak sam wyjaśnił, pracuje od rana do wieczora, więc zupełnie nie ma pojęcia o konfliktach. Nie wie także, że Maks nie porzucił Bloo, jak mu zaleciła w pierwszym odcinku. Maks był pomysłodawcą wielu przygód ze swoimi najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. Wygrał między innymi wycieczkę do Europy, a także zachęcił przyjaciół do wyjazdu na biwak. Mimo, że oba te pomysły skończyły się kiepsko, Maks zawsze stara się wszystko robić w dobrej wierze. Oprócz tego, nieraz widać go pomagającego w sprzątaniu Domu Pani Foster z własnej inicjatywy. Nie może spożywać cukru. Jeśli do jego organizmu dostanie się choć najmniejsza kropla na przykład słodzonego napoju, Maks zmienia się, zaczyna być nadpobudliwy, szaleje, spożywając coraz więcej cukru. W tym czasie potrafi nawet roznegliżowany chodzić po centrum miasta. Z tego powodu ma zakaz jedzenia słodyczy. Mimo bycia zazwyczaj spokojnym i ułożonym, zdarzają mu się wybuchy złości, jak na przykład szał uwolnienia Bazgrołów (walka o ich prawa), bądź uniemożliwienie Bloo zorganizowania przyjęcia (próba uchronienia się przed ośmieszeniem). Relacje z innymi Główną grupę przyjaciół Maksa stanowią mieszkańcy Domu Pani Foster. Najbardziej związany jest on ze swoim zmyślonym przyjacielem – Bloo. Mimo dość częstych nieporozumień między nimi, na wielu przykładach możemy zobaczyć jak Maks troszczy się o Bloo, a także resztę przyjaciół. Powiedział to nawet Pan Zając w odcinku Nowy dom Bloo. Dowodem wielkiej przyjaźni Maksa i Bloo jest również fakt, iż w przeciwieństwie do innych dzieci, on nie opuścił swojego wymyślonego przyjaciela i przychodzi do niego każdego dnia po szkole. Innym przykładem może być odcinek Papa kujonku!, gdzie mimo wyśmiewania przez wszystkich ludzi, Maks staje w obronie swojego wymyślonego przyjaciela. Oprócz tego, Maks nieraz stara się pohamować Bloo przed kolejnym wybrykiem i pomaga mu w naprawieniu wyrządzonych szkód. W odcinku Przyjaźń zmienną jest nawet kiedy Berry Szpaner oferuje mu bardzo duże pieniądze, Maks odmawia sprzedania Bloo, podkreślając, że nie oddałby go za żadne pieniądze świata. Bliskimi przyjaciółmi Maksa są również pozostali wymyśleni przyjaciele, głównie Chudy, Eduardo i Koko. Troskę o nich ze strony Maksa widać w praktycznie każdym przypadku, gdy mają oni kłopoty. Maks jest świetnym towarzyszem przygód wymyślonych przyjaciół i bardzo często spędzają razem czas. Ze strony wymyślonych przyjaciół, chłopiec też wiele znaczy. Chudy, Eduardo i Koko niejednokrotnie określali go jako „mądrego i inteligentnego”. Chłopak jest darzony sympatią większości lokatorów domu. Dowodem na to może być wyprawienie urodzin czy pojawienie się wszystkich mieszkańców Domu Pani Foster na zorganizowanie dla niego przyjęcia z okazji jego przeprowadzki i podpisanie się pod kartą pożegnalną dla niego w odcinku Bloo żegna się z Maksem. W stosunku do innych, w tym i nieznajomych, Maks jest automatycznie przyjaźnie i spokojnie nastawiony. Może się to zmienić pod warunkiem, że ktoś wobec niego jest nieustępliwy lub wredny. Dla przykładu, długo tolerował denerwujące zachowanie Goo w odcinku Idź Goo, idź. Złościło go również, gdy Pan Zając i Franka uważali Maksa i Goo za parę. Po długim czasie, Maks w końcu nie wytrzymuje i złości się na Goo, krzycząc na nią. Dość szybko jednak zdaje sobie sprawę z własnego błędu i za namową sumienia decyduje się na przeprosiny dziewczyny, a nawet pomoc w jej asymilacji. Od tej pory pozostają przyjaciółmi, bowiem Goo dzięki Maksowi opanowała swoją wyobraźnię. Kolejnym przykładem jest Junior, dla którego Maks początkowo był miły, jednak złośliwe zachowanie chłopczyka doprowadziło go do wdania się z nim w walkę na miny. Poza tym, bardzo bliskim przyjacielem Maksa jest Franka. Od samego początku byli przyjaciółmi, a od odcinka Moja droga Franko, Maks zakochał się w niej, gdy dostał od niej całusa za zajęcie się jej pracą. Wielokrotnie Maks dawał do zrozumienia, że kocha gosposię. Wątek ten został poruszony w wielu późniejszych odcinkach. Punktem kulminacyjnym był odcinek Straszny dzień wyzwań, gdzie Yogi Boo Boo (za namową Bloo) wyzywa Maksa by wyznał France miłość. Chłopak zmuszony, w końcu z trudem robi to. Franka jednak nie jest zła, ani oburzona, a wydaje się wręcz głęboko poruszona. Jednak szybko odkrywa ona, że było to zwyczajne wyzwanie. Wygląd Maks ma brązowe włosy, które w ciemności przypominają owoce kasztanowca. Nosi on czerwony podkoszulek, a pod nim biały sweter. Ma też zielone spodnie, biało-czarne buty i zawsze nosi ten sam plecak (który niejeden raz zgubił mu się albo zniszczył). Cytaty * Ciebie nazwę Buraczek, a ciebie - Lucia. ** Opis: do dwóch szczeniaczków. * Dlaczego papier się rozwija? Bo nie chce zostać w tyle! * Ed, nie jesteś nagi. Jesteś... łysy. ** Opis: do Eduardo kiedy zaatakowały go pchły. * Kajtek bez majtek. ** Opis: informując pana Zająca o tym, że jest bez spodni. * Nie oddałbym Bloo za żadne pieniądze świata. ** Opis: Gdy Berry Szpaner chciał kupić Bloo za 10 tysięcy dolarów. * Przecież ty nie masz futra. Pchły żyją w futrach! Och! ** Opis: do Bloo, który chciał mieć pchły. O Maksie * Maks, wpuść nas, ty męska, szowinistyczna świnio! ** Opis: Goo do Maksa, kiedy zaprosił na noc tylko płeć męską. Galeria Zrzuty ekranu = Przerażeni Maks i Bloo.jpg|Maks i Bloo na granicy śmiechu z powodu głupoty Tadka. 1-10.png|Przyjaciele cieszą się z pokonania trzynastolatka. Bloo i Maks, miny.png|Maks i Bloo w euforii robią "głupkowate miny" skierowane w stronę Tadka. Mama Maksa.png|Maks rozmawia ze swoją mamą o pozbyciu się Bloo. 00-0030.jpg|Chłopiec przeczuwa, że ktoś go śledzi. Eduardo na ratunek.png|Ośmiolatek uratowany przed Eduardo. Maks zabiera jajka Koko.png|Twórca zostawia Bloo w Domu Pani Foster z obietnicą powrotu. Maks po odejściu Bloo.jpg|Chłopak smutny po oddaniu Bloo. Spotkanie Tadka i Maksa.png|Maks, biegnąc do Domu Pani Foster, napotyka na drodze swojego brata Tadka. W garderobie.png|Zamknięty w garderobie na klucz przez brata. Nie poddam się!.JPG|Maks wpada na pomysł ocalenia Bloo. Po policzku.JPG|Pani Foster bardzo lubi Maksa od samego początku. 102-0066.jpg|Podczas pływania wśród Bazgrołów. 102-0086.jpg|Maks walczy o wolność Bazgrołów wypuszczając je. 102-0095.jpg|Chłopak zastanawia się jak uratować Bazgroły. 14-0007.jpg|Przyjacielskie zderzenie Maksa i Bloo. 15-0008.jpg|Maks jest zły z powodu ośmieszania Pana Zająca. 15-0035.jpg|Ośmiolatek przynosi ze szkoły cały plecak gadżetów z "Pysiem Królisiem". 17-0066.jpg|Za znalezienie najlepszego przyjaciela na świecie, Maks otrzymuje złoty medal w odcinku Telefon do domu. 18-0040.jpg|Maks ze szczeniakami. 19-0017.jpg|Maks zdruzgotany, kiedy okazuje się, że jest Adopcyjna Sobota i przyjaciele odchodzą. 19-0025.jpg|Wpada na plan jak uniemożliwić falę adopcji. 19-0065.jpg|Maks i Bloo związani w schowku za karę za uniemożliwienie zorganizowaniu święta. Maks w kąpielówkach.png|Maks w kąpielówkach, złapany przez Bajdzo. 21-0008.jpg|Chłopakowi niezbyt podoba się pomysł imprezy podczas nieobecności Pana Zająca. 21-0019.jpg|Bloo wmusza Maksowi słodycze. 21-0033.jpg|Maks po cukrze zaczyna szaleć. 21-0050.jpg|Bloo w końcu łapie swego twórcę. 22-0022.jpg|Maks przygotowuje się do gry w kręgle. 24-0025.jpg|Ośmioletni chłopiec prezentuje w szkole swojego wymyślonego przyjaciela. Franka x Maks.png|Maks dostaje od Franki buziaka. Zakochany Maks.png|Od tego momentu, zakochuje się we France. 29-0053.jpg|Maks zakłada strój dziecięcy zgodnie z żądaniami Tadka, by pomóc Bloo. 210-0032.jpg|Rozczarowany Maks, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Bloo go porzucił, wybierając sławę w Hollywood. 211-0012.jpg|Zdjęcie Maksa z dorysowanymi przez Bloo wąsami i okularami. 211-0021.jpg|Maks za namową swojego zmyślonego przyjaciela zmienia styl. 211-0040.jpg|Maks staje w obronie wyśmiewanego Bloo. 213-0048.jpg|Maks i Bloo w basenie z Panem Zającem. 213-0051.jpg|Przyjaciele w obiecanych ścigaczach. Maks w bluzie.png|Maks w bluzie jesienią. 32-0006.jpg|Maks podczas lekcji wf-u w szkole. 303-0000.jpg|Maks, razem z Bloo, prosi Pana Zająca o pozwolenie na wyjazd na biwak. 35-0046.jpg|Chłopiec w swoim pokoju stara się odrabiać lekcje. 35-0049.jpg|Maks nie może spać przez głośne zachowanie Księżnej. 35-0081.jpg|Maks i Bloo zamierzają napsocić u sąsiadów. 36-0025.jpg|Maks stara się przekonać Bloo, że warto pojechać do Europy. 36-0031.jpg|Pani Foster mocno ściska Maksa, w rzeczywistości wyjmując mu z plecaka bilety. 37-0004.jpg|Maks wisi na drzewie i jest w niebezpieczeństwie przez Bloo. 37-0033.jpg|Maks czuje się niekomfortowo przy Goo. 37-0039.jpg|W końcu pozostają przyjaciółmi. 38-0040.jpg|Maks skacze po łóżku Pani Foster. 38-0044.jpg|Chłopak znajduje w swoim plecaku karaty. 311-0044.jpg|Maks na konkursie filmów szkolnych zapowiada swój film. 311-0071.jpg|Maks przyznaje się Pani Foster, że sprzedawał jej pamiątki. 401-0025.jpg|I Kto Mi Podskoczy Man imponuje chłopakowi. 401-0047.jpg|Ośmiolatek staje się pomocnikiem I Kto Mi Podskoczy Mana. 404-0064.jpg|Maks stara się zaprzyjaźnić z małym Juniorem. U Maksa w nocy.png|W nocy Bloo przychodzi do domu twórcy. 405-0028.jpg|Maks w dzieciństwie. 406-0049.jpg|Maks postanawia nie dopuścić do organizacji przyjęcia dla niego. 406-0083.jpg|Jako klaun na przyjęciu urodzinowym Artiego. 407-0015.jpg|Na podwórku szkolnym z kolegą. 410-0005.jpg|Podczas sprawdzianu z historii w szkole. 411-0015.jpg|Maks wyobraża sobie, że jest Rexem Cars-A-Lotem. 502-0023.jpg|Uradowany, widząc całą serię figurek z ulubionego serialu science-fiction. 503-0055.jpg|Maks z wymyślonym przyjacielem na kolejce "Wymiotna Kometa" w odcinku Dosyć tego szycia. 504-0059.jpg|Maks jako giermek Szurniętej pani. 506-0016.jpg|Twórca Bloo wrzuca do internetu nagranie Pizza Party. 506-0032.jpg|Maks rozdaje płyty zespołu Pizza Party w Domu Pani Foster. 506-0115.jpg|Maks i Bloo na koncercie Pizza Party. 507-0005.jpg|Franka i Pani Foster ubierają Maksa na ślub. 507-0023.jpg|Maks naprawia szopę. 507-0024.jpg|Z toalety, chłopiec wyciąga słonika (którego wrzucił tam Bloo). 507-0048.jpg|Maks jest drużbą na ślubie w odcinku Ubiec pannę młodą. 508-0001.jpg|Maks świetnie umie odbijać paletką. 508-0028.jpg|Nie chce oddać Bloo za żadne pieniądze. 508-0033.jpg|Ośmiolatek jest zmartwiony, kiedy Bloo chce iść z Berry'm ze względu na automatyczną paletkę. 508-0060.jpg|Księżna mówi Maksowi prawdę, że Bloo chodzi codziennie do Berry'ego. 508-0066.jpg|Pogrążony chłopiec idzie w "słodyczowy nałóg". 509-0050.jpg|Maks z Franką wybiera się na film do kina. 510-0002.jpg|Chłopak każe Bloo się związać, by uniknąć jedzenia słodyczy w Halloween. 601-0020.jpg|Konto Maksa w bibliotece (wraz z numerem telefonu). 601-0074.jpg|Maks poszukiwany przez bibliotekę w odcinku Jackie Kaktus i sprawa przetrzymanej książki. 601-0078.jpg|Ośmiolatek i Jackie przebrani za książki. 601-0107.jpg|Odnajduje swoją kartę biblioteczną. 604-0139.jpg|Przed wyjazdem z przyjaciółmi do Monsunowej Laguny. 610-0100.jpg|Maks kontra Bloo w finałowej rozgrywce wyzwań w Straszny dzień wyzwań. 613-0036.jpg|W trakcie gry w koszykówkę z Chudym. 613-0043.jpg|Maks w trakcie konsumpcji ciastka od Pani Foster (bez cukru). 613-0048.jpg|Maks pozuje z Koko do portretu. 613-0068.jpg|Ucieszony, myśląc, że Franka chce mu wyznać miłość. 501-0033.jpg|Chłopiec z podbitym okiem. 613-0085.jpg|Maks na swoim przyjęciu pożegnalnym w Bloo żegna się z Maksem. |-| Inne = Mac.jpg|Wstępne koncepcje wyglądu Maksa maks i bloo(blooregard Q kazoo).jpg|Maks i Bloo na zawsze razem. images.jpg|Maks, tak jak Bloo, pojawia się przez chwilę w odcinku specjalnym serialu "Atomówki" pod tytułem Atomówki rządzą!. 905776a7c3d28e18.png|Profil postaci Mac 0.jpg|Karta Maksa Maks BFAHP.png|Maks w grze Big Fat Awesome House Party Ciekawostki * W ostatnim odcinku (Bloo żegna się z Maksem) wraz z rodziną opuszcza swój apartament i przeprowadza się do nowego domu na drugi koniec ulicy Wilson Way, czyli niedaleko domu pani Foster. * W odcinku Jackie Kaktus i sprawa przetrzymanej książki przez chwilę widzimy numer telefonu Maksa na komputerze bibliotekarki. * Nigdy nie zostało nawet wspomniane co stało się z ojcem Maksa. Prawdopodobnie rodzice Maksa są po rozwodzie. * Maks razem z Bloo pojawia się w odcinku specjalnym serialu Atomówki pod tytułem "Atomówki rządzą!". * Według karty Maksa, którą stworzyła Koko w odcinku Szaleję za kartami Koko, Maks ma urodziny 8 grudnia. Co ciekawe, w odcinkach, kiedy chłopak miał urodziny - nie było jakichkolwiek oznak zimy. * Jedynym odcinkiem, w którym Maks nie pojawia się jest Psikusowa wojna. * Według karty Koko, mierzy 1,07 metra (2 stopy i 6 cali) i waży 30,39 kilogramów (67 funtów). * W odcinku Ubiec pannę młodą Maks mówi, że ma osiem lat, mimo tych wszystkich urodzin, które miały miejsce w serialu. * Maks jest fanem serialu science fiction pod tytułem "Rakietowe wojny". Dowiadujemy się tego w odcinku Dolary za towary. * W odcinku Telefon do domu Maks otrzymuje złoty medal oraz samochód za znalezienie opuszczonego zmyślonego przyjaciela. * W odcinku Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę we wspomnieniach Maksa z ostatnich urodzin można zobaczyć jego psa. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Rodzina Maksa Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Twórcy zmyślonych przyjaciół